Tyle jasności w podziemiach ciemności
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 10. Aktualny stan: 700px Wstęp Mitchel: Ostatnio w Totalnym Mieście! Uczestnicy poznali zwyciężczynię internetowego konkursu na prowadzącego jednego odcinka! Taak, potrzebowałem odpoczynku. Ale zaraz po ceremonii wywaliłem ją stąd z hukiem! Co to znaczy, żeby być tak miłym dla tych patałachów... Po jakże trudnych wyzwaniach na trampolinach Luzaki, a może bardziej Luzery, przegrały po raz trzeci z rzędu! Kiepsko, kiepsko... Czy Luzakom uda się przerwać złą passę? Gdzie mieszkać będą teraz uczestnicy?! Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku Totalnego... Miasta! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Park trampolin Członkowie drużyn Gwiazd i Modelek śpią na wielkiej trampolinie. Po chwili wskakują na nią Grace i Jenny i wszystkich budzą. Casey: Masz coś ze łbem? Uspokój się, chcę spać! Stacy: Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę ten twój popieprzony głos, to chyba coś ci zrobię! Casey podniosła wskazujący palec ku górze i już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Mark w porę przytymał jej usta dłonią. Mark: Lepiej z taką piękną, a jednocześnie nerwową kobietą nie zaczynać. Casey spojrzała na niego wkurzona. Patrick także. Casey: (PZ) Oboje! I Patrick i Mark ciągle tylko komplementują Stacy, Cindy i Taylor! A ja?! Jestem ładniejsza! Patrick: (PZ) Fajnie, że mamy sojusz, ale dobra, dlaczego podrywa Stacy?! Ona należy do mnie! Ja ją zauroczę i zniszczę, tak jak wszystkich w tym programie! Mark: (PZ) Mam gdzieś ten zakichany sojusz z tym frajerem. Próbuje przypodobać się każdej lasce, szkoda, że mu nie wychodzi. Zniszczę go. Później. Na razie... Będzie przydatny! Grace: Juhu! (cały czas skacze) Cindy: Uspokój się! Simon: Grace! Mogę poskakać z tobą?! (chciał do niej podbiec i ją złapać, ale przez wyskoki stracił panowanie i wpadł na nią) Grace: Ał! Chyba złamałam sobie żebro... Simon: Przepraszam! (złapał ją za żebro, a Grace zaczęła krzyczeć) Kurczę, wybacz! Ginger: Spokojnie! Stanley jest bardzo dobrym lekarzem! (podbiegła do Grace) Cindy: To chyba już lekka przesada. George: Lekką przesadą jest to, jak bardzo próbujesz mnie unikać! Cindy: Całowałeś się z Taylor. Nie mamy o czym gadać. George: Chyba zapomniałaś, że to ty mnie całowałaś niegdyś! Taylor: Co?! Całowaliście się?! Wszyscy spojrzeli teraz na Cindy. Cindy: (wstała wkurzona, podeszła do Taylor) Taylor: Dobra, co mi teraz zrobisz? Cindy chciała się rzucić na Taylor, ale Stacy i Casey ją przytrzymały. Taylor: (PZ) Ależ one są żenujące! Przez ten idiotyczny "sojusz przyjaźni", ja mogę robić sobie co chcę, bez żadnej kary! Mitchel, wraz z czwórką Luzaków przyszedł do pozostałych dwóch drużyn. Cała drużyna Luzaków była brudna i śmierdząca. George: Hahaha, gdzie wy spaliście?! Michael: (włożył rękę do kieszeni, wyjął i rzucił w George'a błotem, był wkurzony) Mitchel: Witajcie, moja ukochana ekipo zawodników! Tęskniliście? Kelly: Dobra, człowieku, czego pieprzysz głupoty?! Daj nam jakieś miejsce zamieszkania, to już drugi odcinek bez chaty! Stacy: Ma rację. Od tej panienki też już zalatuje! (wskazała na Casey) Casey: (popchnęła Stacy tak, że upadła) Mitchel: Dobra, wyluzujcie już! Co z waszymi mieszkaniami? Nie wiem, może Jenny powie? Jenny: Obawiam się, że wystrzeliły! Mitchel: Doprawdy?! No cóż, za chwilę się wszystkiego dowiecie... Chodźcie za mną! Wyszli z parku trampolin. Przed parkiem trampolin Uczestnicy stoją drużynowo. Mitchel: Co do tego, gdzie będziecie mieszkać... Dowiecie się po zadaniu! (wyjął pilota i nim pomachał) Michael: Po co ci ten pilot? Mitchel: (kliknął guzik na pilocie) Pod uczestnikami otworzyły się trzy zapadnie i wszyscy w nie wpadli... prawie wszyscy, Patrick zdołał złapać się krawędzi i podciągnąć się. Patrick: Wygrałem? Chef podbiegł i wepchnął go w dziurę. Patrick: Aaaa! Podziemia 120px Simon: (budzi się i masuje się po głowie) Yhhh... Halo? Halo?! (wstaje) Aaaa! Tu jest ciemno, ratunku! (zaczyna biegać, potyka się o kogoś i upadł) Grace: Ała! Dlaczego mnie kopnąłeś? Simon: To był wypadek! Ciemno tu jest! Ginger: Hej, spokojnie... Steve na pewno coś wymyśli! Steve: (zaczął chodzić wokół i obwąchiwać... po chwili pobiegł gdzieś) Ginger: Stanley, znalazłeś coś?... (łapie się za głowę) Stanley, ja cię nie widzę! Odezwij się! George: (wstaje) Wow, Mitch jest niezły... Sam chciałbym taki numer wykręcić! Ginger: Ale ja się spytałam, gdzie Stanley! Grace: Jestem pewna, że znajdziemy go gdzieś tutaj... Steve: (wbiegł na George'a) George: (złapał plecak, który Steve trzymał w buzi) Steve znalazł plecak! (otwiera go) Mamy trzy latarki! (włącza jedną i podaje po jednej Grace i Jenny) Grace: (rozgląda się) Jesteśmy w jakimś pomieszczeniu... (skierowała światło w stronę drzwi, podbiegła do nich i próbowała je otworzyć) Ani drgną! Grace: (PZ) Rany boskie! Jesteśmy uwięzieni w tym pomieszczeniu, nawet nie wiecie jakie to jest... ekscytujące! Simon: Spokojnie! Prawdziwy mężczyzna to załatwi! (podbiegł do drzwi i je ciągnie) Cholera! (pociągnął mocniej i wyrwał klamkę, a sam upadł plecami na Grace) Grace: Ałć! Simon: Aaaaa! (wstał i pomógł wstać Grace) Wybacz, to był wypadek! George: Jak teraz mamy wyjść jak oderwałeś klamkę?! Jenny: Ja to załatwię! Odsunąć się! (ustawiła się... zaczęła biec w stronę drzwi... chwilę przed nimi wyskoczyła i dała im z kopa) Drzwi odleciały daleko do przodu. George: (piona z Jenny) Nieźle! Przebiegli przez przejście. 120px Stacy: (budzi się i na czymś leży) Co to jest... (wymacuje) Niezła klata... czyli na pewno nie Patrick... Mark?! Mark: Owszem! (wstaje i podnosi Stacy, trzyma ją na rękach) Stacy: Och, to super, ale... puść mnie. Stacy: (PZ) Jest boski! Ale na chłopaków miałam czas w poprzednim sezonie! W tym sezonie chcę wygrać! Patrick: (popchnął Marka) Kurczę! Kogo przez przypadek popchnąłem? Nic nie widzę, jest tak ciemno... Nagle rozbłysło światło. Zapaliła się wisząca u góry lampka. Okazało się, że to Casey wcisnęła przełącznik na ścianie. Byli w jakimś pomieszczeniu z ławkami i tablicą. Cindy: To się nie trzyma kupy! Wpadliśmy w dół i jesteśmy w szkole?! Taylor: Nie jesteśmy w szkole, idiotko! Cindy: Oj... Nagle na tablicy pojawiła się twarz Mitchela. Stacy: Jesteśmy uwięzieni w zakichanej sali żywcem wyjętej ze szkoły i jeszcze muszę patrzeć na tę krzywą twarz! Casey: A ja muszę patrzeć na tę krzywą twarz! (wskazała na Stacy) Mitchel: Halo? Stacy: Nie będziesz mi tutaj wymachiwała paluchem, smarkulo! Patrick i Mark spojrzeli po sobie z uśmiechem. Mitchel: HEJ! Cindy: Aaaaa! Ta tablica żyje! Mitchel: Witam was w kolejnym zadaniu! Usiądźcie teraz w ławkach. Wszyscy usiedli. Mitchel: Musicie się stąd wydostać i odnaleźć drogę do waszego nowego domu! Możliwe, że dostaniecie jakieś wskazówki... Nic nie obiecuję! Taylor: Jak mamy się stąd wydostać, skoro nie ma żadnych drzwi?! Mitchel zaczął się śmiać i po chwili ekran się wyłączył. Mark: Więc... więc co teraz? Patrick: Na pewno musi być tu jakieś wyjście! (zaczyna obmacywać ściany) Na tablicy znowu pojawia się twarz Mitchela, który się śmieje. Stacy: (wkurzyła się, pobiegła w stronę tablicy i walnęła ją pięścią) Ał! W tym momencie tablica się rozpadła i pojawiło się przejście. Patrick: Świetnie! Twój temperament pomaga nam w wyzwaniu! (puścił jej oczko) Stacy: (pokazała mu środkowy palec i przeszła przez przejście) Cała drużyna przeszła. 120px Luzaki również wylądowały w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Michael: (wstaje nerwowy) Co to do cholery?! Tylko ja mogę odstawiać takie numery! Kelly: (wstaje) Przymknij się, błagam... Shana: Hej! Ja nic nie widzę... Ratunku! Frank: Spoko! Jestem tutaj przy tobie! Michael: Ale... sssłodko! Znajdźcie jakąś latarkę! Kelly: Nie. Tak jest lepiej, nie muszę oglądać waszych krzywych twarzy. Michael: No wiem, że jest krzywa, ale nie musisz być taka niemiła! (wyjął z kieszeni małą latarkę) Zawsze noszę to przy sobie... (zaczął się rozglądać) Okazało się, że wylądowali w jakiejś jaskini. Kelly: Tam! (wskazała na malutką dziurę, w której można było się tylko czołgać) Frank: Nie wejdę tam... Jest za ciasno. Michael: Nie wkurzaj mnie, ziomek! Shana i kujonek - właźcie pierwsi! Frank: Panie przodem... Kelly: Nie! Ty idź pierwszy, bo ona nie ogarnie! Frank: Ugh... (wszedł do ciasnego przejścia i zaczął się czołgać) Shana weszła za nim. Michael: Panie przodem! Kelly: Nie pozwolę ci gapić się na mój tyłek! (popchnęła go do przodu) Michael: Kurczę! (wszedł w tunel) Kelly": ''(zaczęła się czołgać za nim) 120px '''George: (grzebie w plecaku) O, znalazłem coś jeszcze! (wyjmuje kartkę papieru) Witajcie, tu Mitchel! Musicie się stąd wydostać i odnaleźć domek, w którym będziecie mieszkać. Wydostaniecie się stąd przez te drzwi. Wystarczy je pchnąć. Powodzenia! Simon: No... Nie wiedziałem, że trzeba pchać... Grace: Och, zdarza się! Najważniejsze, że wszyscy żyjemy! I dobrze się bawimy! Ginger: Gdzie... Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Wszyscy rozejrzeli się i dostrzegli pięć wind. Grace: Może jedna z nich prowadzi na powierzchnię?! Steve: (zaczął coś wywąchiwać i podbiegł do jednej z wind, drugiej od prawej) Ginger: Chyba musimy iść do tej, co wskazuje Steve! (przeszła dwa kroki i się zatrzymała) Co? Do tej pierwszej, Stanley? Steve zaszczekał. Ginger: Ale Steve mówi, że do czwartej! (chwila przerwy) Nie bądź zazdrosny, chłopie! George: (rzucił w Ginger budyniem) Kurde! Celowałem w Stanleya, sorry, laska. :D Grace: (rzuciła w George'a ciastem) Ojej, zawsze chciałam to zrobić! ^^ Simon: O, o! Ja też chcę! (rzucił bransoletką w Grace, dostała w oko) Cholera! Grace: Ał! (złapała się za oko, miała teraz limo) To było niefajne! Simon: Przepraszam! Steve: Hej! (zaczął machać z windy) Wszyscy spojrzeli na Steve'a zdziwieni. Po chwili wbiegli do niego do windy. George: Mamy opcje w górę i... w górę. Jenny: Cholerka! Trudny wybór! Ginger: Nie! Ta winda jest okej! Nie widzisz?! Prowadzi w górę?! George: (PZ) Okej, okej! Lubię takich ziomów, ale ziomy! Czy ta ziomalka nie jest trochę stuknięta?! Ginger: Dobra, Stanley, to już przesada! (walnęła pięścią w guzik "Na górę") Winda pojechała do góry. Drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyli znajome miasto. Grace: Super! Jesteśmy w domu! (zaczęła skakać z radości) Simon: Tak, cudownie! (też zaczął skakać, ale jego waga sprawiła, że dźwig nie wytrzymał, a winda się zerwała i poszybowała na dóóóóół) ---- Winda była trochę zepsuta, ale wszyscy byli cali i zdrowi. Może trochę poobijani... Grace: (wstaje) Kurczę... Co jest?! Znaleźli się w oświetlonej grocie. Jenny: (skacze po leżącym i poobijanym Simonie) Teraz ja po tobie poskaczę! Jenny: (PZ) Tak naprawdę nie jestem szajbuską. To moja strategia. Jenny: (PZ) Żartowałam, hihi! (zaczyna gryźć kamerę) Ginger: Stanley... Przepraszam! Miałeś rację, to była zła winda! (zaczyna płakać) Grace: Hej! (objęła Ginger) To nie zła winda, tylko zły członek drużyny! George: Tylko bez hejtów mi tu! Nagle przed nimi pojawił się... Ezekiel. Tak, ten zwierzęcy. 120px Modelki przeszły przez dziurę w ścianie za tablicą. Znalazły się w pomieszczeniu, w którym były cztery pary drzwi. Cindy: Świetnie! Co teraz? Casey: Powinniśmy przejść pierwszymi od lewej! Stacy: Gdybym upadła na głowę, pewnie bym cię posłuchała. Taylor: Dobra, zluzujcie majty! Idziemy pierwszymi od lewej! Podeszli do drzwi, Taylor spróbowała pchnąć, ale ani drgnęły. Cindy: To żeś nam wybrała drzwi! Patrick: Panienki, odsunąć się, prawdziwy mężczyzna je otworzy! Stacy: (odepchnęła Patricka) No właśnie, Mark, otwórz je! Mark: (podszedł i jednym pociągnięciem otworzył drzwi... ale za nimi była ściana) Patrick: (PZ) Mark wylatuje pierwszy! Powaga! Cindy: Gratuluję, Casey! Casey: Ale odwal się ode mnie! Patrick: (otworzył drugie drzwi, pojawił się oświetlony korytarz) Zapraszam panie! Casey: Hmph! Dziewczyny poszły, a za nimi chłopcy. Szli przez ciasny korytarz. Cindy: Ale tutaj jedzie... Taylor: Gdybyś się umyła, to nie byłoby problemu... Stacy: Spokój! Natychmiast, bo się wkurzę! Korytarz powoli zmieniał się w coraz szerszą grotę... aż w końcu zbliżyli się do wylotu. Byli wysoko nad ziemią. Cindy: Pan Patrick wybrał drogę, która nas zabije! Stacy: (wytężyła wzrok) Chwila, czy to... Daleko dało się zauważyć... Ezekiela. Był odwrócony do nich plecami. Taylor: To ten zwierzak z Porażki! Aaaa! (uciekła) Reszta pobiegła za nią. 120px Luzaki wyczołgały się z ciasnego niskiego tunelu. Pomieszczenie było na tyle niskie, by Kelly, Frank i Shana się zmieścili, ale Michael musiał się schylać. Kelly: Jak to dobrze być niskim! Michael: A ja pierwszy raz żałuję! Frank: Ej... Tu jest coś napisane. (wskazał palcem na wyryte napisy na ziemi) Głosiły one, że mają się stąd wydostać i odnaleźć drogę do domu... Shana: Jakiego domu... Kelly: Jak mamy się stąd wydostać?! Michael: Ciągle zadajesz tylko pytania! Jak ty dotarłaś do tego finału?! Kelly: (kopnęła w nogę Michaela) Michael złapał się za nogę i głową uderzył w sufit, który się w miejscu uderzenia przedziurawił. Kelly: Tak właśnie się dostałam... (rozwaliła całkowicie sufit) Byli w zwykłej dziurze, można było zauważyć niebo. Mimo to, była ona dość głęboka. Michael: I co teraz?! Shana: Możemy popodsadzać siebie nawzajem... Osoba, która wyjdzie pójdzie po jakąś linę czy coś, by uwolnić resztę! Michael: Wow, nieźle to wymyśliłaś! Frank: Nie spodziewałem się! Shana: Ale czego? Kelly: Przestańcie się tak podniecać! Bierzcie się do pracy! 120px Grace: OMG! To ty jesteś ten Ezekiel z Totalnego czegoś tam! <3 Steve: (podbiegł do Ezekiela na czworaka i obsikał go xD) George: Chwila, a to nie była jakaś tam Porażka? Simon: Co za różnica?! Ten kolo nas zaraz zeżre! Jenny: Niee... Jest nieszkodliwy... (ciągnie go za policzki) Ezekiel zaczął się wkurzać. Ginger: Stanley radzi uciekać! Simon: Ale dokąd?! Aaaaa! (pobiegł i wpadł na ścianę) Grace: (facepalm) Hmm... (spojrzała w stronę windy i się szeroko uśmiechnęła) O matko, zawsze chciałam zrobić coś takiego! (wskoczyła na dach windy, potem złapała liny, która przytrzymywała windę i zaczęła się po niej wspinać) George: Ekstra pomysł! (zaczął wspinać się tuż za nią) Jenny: A wy co, jakieś specjalne zaproszenie?! (zaczęła się zwinnie wspinać) Steve: (zaczął skakać na linie jak małpa) Ginger: Dobra, Stanley, ty pierwszy!... Co, kobiety przodem? Mmm, prawdziwy z ciebie dżentelmen! Simon: Odsuń się, dziwaczko! (odepchnął Ginger, przewracając ją i zaczął podciągać się na linie) Ginger: Grr! Lina pękła tuż nad Simonem i ten upadł. Ginger: Brawo, Stanleyku! Pokazałeś mu, kto tu rządzi! Simon: Co ty bredzisz?! Ginger: To Stanley przeciął linę! Simon: A zmiażdzyć mu twarz?! Ginger: Tak jak tobie zmiażdżono mózg?! (piona z powietrzem) Simon chciał się rzucić na Ginger, ale to Ezekiel wpierw rzucił się na Simona. Ginger: (wzruszyła ramionami) Stanley, masz jakiś pomysł? Simon: (rzucił Ezekielem daleko) Nie zaczyna się ze mną! Simon: (PZ) Bądźmy szczerzy - nie wszyscy faceci posiadają siłę, inteligencję i urodę! Ale ja mam to wszystko naraz! Łuhu! Ginger: (podbiegła do windy i weszła na jej dach) Szybko, kolego, jesteś silny, więc przeciągniesz windę! Simon: No dobra... (wszedł na windę) I co teraz? Ginger: Ciągnij tę linę! Simon zaczął ciągnąć linę, a winda zaczęła się unosić. 120px Modelki wybiegły z drugiego korytarza. Cindy: Jedziemy po kolei? Teraz trzecie? Taylor: Może spróbujmy piąte! (otworzyła drzwi, pojawił się oświetlony korytarz) Stacy: Wbijamy! Weszli do korytarza i zaczęli iść wzdłuż niego. Taylor: Mam już dość tego chorego programu! Kiedy w końcu stąd wyjdziemy?! Potrzebuję słońca! Stacy: Jesteś blada jak trup - byłaś kiedykolwiek na słońcu?! Patrick: Patrzcie! Przy wylocie z korytarza można zauważyć było podziemne tory, była jednak obok nich ściana. Casey: No super, tory, i co teraz? Stacy: Zrób nam przysługę, stań na nich i cierpliwie poczekaj! Mark: Może pójdziemy w jedną stronę, sprawdzić, dokąd prowadzą? Stacy: Nie! Przecież zginiesz, a nie możemy ciebie stracić! Wszyscy o.O. Patrick: Dobra, ale chyba musimy, co nie? Wszyscy naraz? Na trzy cztery! Trzy, czte-ry! Wszyscy zeskoczyli na tory i sekundę po tym przyjechał pociąg i w nich uderzył. 120px Michael już trzymał na swoich ramionach Kelly, ona trzymała Franka, a on Shanę, która próbowała utrzymać równowagę.'' '''Michael: Spróbuj się teraz stąd wydostać, laska! Shana: (łapie się krawędzi i próbuje się wspiąć) Niestety... wieża się zawaliła. Ale na szczęście Shanie udało się utrzymać i wyjść z dziury. Stanęła na brzegu i spojrzała w dół. Shana: No cześć! Co wy tutaj robicie? Kelly: Nie do wiary! Kto wpadł na pomysł, by ją dać na szczyt?! Michael: Shana, spróbuj teraz nas stąd wyciągnąć! Shana: Aha, no dobra! (poszła) Frank: Ona... Już tu nie wróci. A my już przegraliśmy. Kelly: A ty?! (spojrzała na Michaela) Nie masz jakiegoś "zabawnego" żartu, który by mógł nas stąd wydostać?! Michael: Mam dynamit! (wyjął go z kieszeni i rzucił na środek) Kelly: Żartujesz sobie?! Już dawno byśmy stąd wyszli! Frank: Przecież w ten sposób zginiemy! Michael: Chciałbyś! (wziął dwa kamienie i zaczął stukać, by wykrzesać ogień) Po chwili mu się to udało. Dynamit wybuchł, a cała trójka wyleciała z dziury i wpadła na wąchającą kwiatki Shanę. Shana: Moglibyście trochę uważać jak chodzicie! Nawet się nie znamy! Kelly: (wstała cała osmolona) Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?! Po jednej stronie widoczny był duży las, a po drugiej jeszcze większe pole. Frank: Może to nam podpowie. (wskazał na tabliczkę, na której była narysowana strzałka w stronę lasu i napis "W stronę miasta, nowego domku!") Shana: A co to może znaczyć?... Kelly: To może być droga do miasta, ale nie jestem pewna! Frank: Powinniśmy biec. Tamte drużyny na pewno są bliżej! Pobiegli. 120px Grace, George, Steve oraz Jenny stali już na zewnątrz, przy wylocie windy. Grace: Gdzie oni się podziali? Steve: (przyłożył ucho do wylotu, podniósł się i zaszczekał wesoło) Simon: (słychać jego głos z szybu) Już dłużej tego nie utrzymam! Teraz reszta mogła zobaczyć Simona i Ginger. Simon jednak puścił linę i winda spadła. Ale dzielny Steve złapał Ginger, a Grace Simona. Jenny złapała Grace, ciągnąc ją, by jej pomóc, a George ciągnął Jenny. W końcu im wszystkim udało się ich wyciągnąć. Ginger: Dziękuję, Steve! Jesteś bohaterem! (zarumieniła się, a Steve się uśmiechnął) Simon: Dzięki, Grace, za uratowanie mi życia! Grace: To drobiazg, taka dawka adrenaliny to coś wspaniałego! Jenny: (odwróciła się do George'a) Łohoho, chłoptasiu! Wiem, że to ty mnie łapałeś od tyłu! George: Ale ja chciałem pomóc, laska! Jenny: Wyluzuj, jak chcesz kawałek Jenny, tylko poproś! (podrapała go pazurkami po policzku) George: Eeee.... No dobra! Jenny: Koniec obściskiwania się! Musimy znaleźć drogę do chaty! Simon: A niby jak mamy to zrobić?! (idąc poślizgnął się o kartkę papieru) Grace: (podniosła) Tutaj jest napisany adres! Dawać! (skręciła w prawo i walnęła w budynek) Ginger: Stanley mówi, że wie, gdzie to jest! (klaszcze) Jenny: Dobra, to niech Stanley prowadzi! Pobiegli za Ginger. 120px Metro zatrzymało się, a przyklejone do przedniej szyby modelki upadły na tory. Casey: To było bolesne! Taylor: (odepchnęła Stacy i wybiegła z torów na peron) Patrzcie! Tutaj jest wyjście! Taylor wybiegła schodami z podziemi, a dziewczyny za nią. Znaleźli się na peronie, gdzie odbywały się ceremonie eliminacji. Cindy: No i gdzie teraz?! Stacy: Może już tutaj zaczekajmy na ceremonię i pozbądźmy się jednej osoby? (spojrzała na Casey) Casey: Odwal się ode mnie! (zaczęła jej szarpać włosy) Patrick: Hej, panienki, spokojnie! (podszedł do nich w celu uspokojenia ich) Casey: (uderzyła go w twarz z pięści) Cindy: Wy jesteście normalne?! Idziemy do domu! Mark: Tutaj jest plan miasta! (wskazał na tablicę przy rozkładzie jazdy pociągów) Cindy: Jest nawet zaznaczony dom, do którego mamy się udać! (rozbiła szybę i zabrała plan miasta) Biegniemy! Pobiegli. 120px Drużyna Luzaków przebiegła cały las i znalazła się na obrzeżach miasta. Michael: Cały czas są drogowskazy! (wskazał na znak) Frank: Jakże trudne to wyzwanie... Kelly: Nie marudź, tylko biegnij! Pobiegli według wskazówek. 120px Ginger dobiegła do małego bloku. Ginger: To tutaj! George: Ta dziura?! Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. Mitchel: Gratulacje! Zwyciężacie! Grace: Jesteśmy pierwsi?! Yay! (skacze) Jenny: Ale z takim czymś nie będzie wielkiego bum... Mitchel: Jenny! Jeszcze raz wysadzisz cokolwiek - wylatujesz! Jenny: Przyjmuję! 120px Modelki przybiegły z Cindy na czele, trzymającą mapę. Taylor: No nie! Wyprzedzili nas! (spojrzała wkurzona na Patricka) To wszystko twoja wina! (popchnęła go) Taylor: (PZ) Dobra! To wcale nie była jego wina, ale kogoś musiałam tym obarczyć! Patrick: (puszcza oczko do Taylor) Stacy: Chwila... A gdzie Luzaki? 120px Luzaki przybiegły. Kelly: Co?! Znowu przegrywamy?! George: Niestety, kochana Cindy z wami wygrała! Cindy: Stul dziób! Michael: (spojrzał na swoją koszulkę, która była w smole i wyglądała na niebieską, tak jak koszulka George'a; uśmiechnął się chytrze) Co?! Odwal się od mojej laski! (podbiegł do Cindy i ją pocałował) To był nasz ostatni pocałunek! Jesteś żałosna i podoba mi się tylko Taylor! Michael: (PZ) Okej, może i to trochę podłe w stosunku do mojego brata, ale on naprawdę działa mi już na nerwy! Pomyśli, że to żart, heh! Cindy: (PZ) Co to do cholery miało być?! George: (podszedł do Michaela i uderzył go z pięści w twarz) Casey: Michael? (podrapała się po głowie) Mitchel: Helooooł, nie patrzcie na tych frajerów! Tutaj jestem! Gratuluję Gwiazdom zwycięstwa, a Luzakom porażki. Zostanie was dzisiaj trójka! A oto jak będziecie mieszkać - wchodząc do budynku od razu macie salon - mieszkają tam wszyscy oprócz zwycięzców, którzy mają własny salon SPA w pomieszczeniu obok. Są dwie łazienki - jedna męska, druga damska i dwie sypialnie - po jednej dla przegranych drużyn. Wszystko jasne? Taylor: Żenada. Chcę więcej. Mitchel: Mam to gdzieeeeś! Salon Michael i George siedzą na krzesłach i trzymają lód przy głowie. Kelly, już umyta, siedzi na kanapie. Była wkurzona i miała skrzyżowane ręce. Cindy: (dosiada się do niej) To co, może ty dzisiaj odjedziesz? Kelly: Odwal się, wariatko! Cindy: Mam nadzieję, że odpadniesz. Ułatwisz mi dojście do miliona dolców, jako jedna z najtwardszych zawodniczek! Żegnam! Kelly: (pociągnęła Cindy za włosy i powaliła na ziemię, po czym wskoczyła na nią i zaczęła tłuc) Michael: Takie coś mogę oglądać zawsze! George: (rzucił lodem w twarz Michaela) George: (PZ) Nie wiem, o co ziomkowi chodziło - ale nie ujdzie mu to na sucho! Ceremonia Pokój zwierzeń Frank: (patrzy wkurzony to na dowód Kelly, to na Michaela) Shana: (unosi dowód Kelly) Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale... może jak ona odpadnie, zostanę z lasek tylko ja, hihi! Kelly: (wkurzona podpisuje dowód Michaela) Michael: (z uśmiechem podpisuje dowód Kelly) ---- 120px Mitchel: Luzaki, po raz czwarty. Chwilę zastanówmy się, dlaczego tu jesteście. Kelly, ciągle się denerwujesz i marudzisz! Kelly: No i jak masz jakiś pro-... Mitchel: Michael, masz huśtawki jak kobieta i zachowujesz się jak idiota! Michael: Ejej, kolo... Mitchel: Frank! Uważasz się najmądrzejszego, ale nic nie robisz! Frank: Zaraz ja ci coś zrobię... Mitchel: Przestraszyłem się! No i Shana, tu chyba nie trzeba komentować! Odjazd pociągiem wykona dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Kelly! Sorry, lubię cię, no ale wiesz, nie ode mnie to zależy! Kelly: O rany... Stacy... Musisz to wygrać! Stacy: Ma się rozumieć! Kelly: (wskoczyła na tory) I wykończcie Luzaków po kolei! Przyjechał pociąg i ją zabrał. KONIEC. Jak odcinek? Super! W porządku Nie mam zdania Kiepski Tragedia Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!